Always On Your Side
by Kazucchan
Summary: Takao's friends discover his talent for singing and convinces him to join a singing competition. Will he emerge as a winner in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Reminisce**

Midorima gazed at the beautifully decorated stage before him. Gold and silver colors dominated everything in the hall: even curtains were sparkling. The lighting was also impressive. He admitted to himself that whoever planned the design of the venue made a great job.

Midorima shifted his weight from one foot to another, and grasped his shirt. God, he's becoming nervous, even if he's just part of the audience. He can't imagine what the jet black-haired boy was feeling backstage. Takao may look shameless at first glance (he claims), but if you get to know him, you'll learn that he's just a normal human and gets nervous at times. He may be panicking right now.

Once again, the greenette set his eyes upon the letterings on the stage that were clearly exerted effort with. He swallowed, but his throat was dry as he read and reread the words.

He still can't believe that this is all happening.

 _ **32nd Tokyo Prefecture Song Battle**_

 _ **Grand Finals**_

He gave a small smile.

He still can't believe that he'll be supporting a friend this way.

"Five minutes before the finals start, please settle down," the host announced.

Midorima snapped back from his reverie, and realized that he had been away from the team for more than twenty minutes. He grasped the paper bag with their drinks tightly and set off to find his friends.

"Where have you gone? I'll hit you!" The older Miyaji said, but there was no actual venom in his tone. He even smirked playfully.

"Bet he's recalling memories. He's the one who pushed Takao into joining, after all," Otsubo said, helping passing the drinks to everyone.

"I... Did not. Push him."

"You sure did! Remember in your first year, when we heard Takao singing? We were all mesmerized by his voice, but you didn't even give a shit. Now that you're in your second year, Yuya here told me that when you complemented him, he was really flattered, he even blushed!" The older Miyaji emphasized the word 'blushed', earning laughs from everyone.

"But seriously, Midorima, we're happy that you helped bring the best out of Takao. He deserves to be here, and you helped give him just that." The older Kimura pat the shooting guard on the shoulder.

Midorima felt a strange warmth bubbling in his chest. He stared at his seniors, and almost gave a smile because of the weirdness of seeing pairs of identical faces. The six of them went to support Takao. He knew that many of his schoolmates were around, but his seniors preferred to stay away from them. Coach Nakatani wasn't able to come because of a commitment he made, but he wished the point guard good luck. Takao's parents and sister were the farthest from the stage since they arrived late, so they entrusted the filming of the performance to Midorima.

His eyes got all dizzy from the stage lights, so Midorima let his eyes close and recalled everything that happened that led them to this day.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N: Umm... So... Hello again, I guess? This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I decided to split it into chapters because I think it's the right decision. Yes, only think. It wasn't exactly that long, but I for you to be able to breathe, I'll split it into chapters. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discovery**

Midorima and the gang, except Takao, were loitering on the corridors of the inn they were at for the training camp. The tall boy wanted to drink red bean soup just before sleeping. His seniors, with nothing else to do, tagged along with him.

"Seriously, Midorima? You're gonna fill your stomach again just before sleeping? Won't that upset your stomach?" Kimura said.

The shooting guard adjusted his glasses. "It is none of your busine-"

When they were starting to reach the corner, Miyaji suddenly pushed all of them back, his arms spread out to prevent them from advancing.

"Miyaji, what-" Kimura started.

"Shh! Isn't that Takao singing?" The blonde male looked at them with narrowed eyes.

Now that Midorima listened carefully, it really was Takao's voice. His voice was gradually getting louder. Too much loud, in fact.

They stealthily peeked at Takao and saw him dancing in front of the vending machine. The two seniors were trying to hold back their laughter except Midorima who had his brows furrowed.

 _ **Bring it on cuz I'm jus gonna grow up in the battle**_

 _ **HEY!**_

 _ **Buchinuku donten! Still burning my fire!**_

 _ **Ten wo kirisaku raimei**_

 _ **I gotta kakikesu nightmare**_

 _ **Tada mirai ga mitakute!**_

"He's rapping... Haha...! Oh God, he's rapping..!" Their captain clutched his stomach, trying to laugh silently.

"But..."

 _ **Screaming out for my pride!**_

"His voice is really good..."

Midorima and Miyaji were silenced by Kimura's remark. They all leaned in to listen. Takao was currently singing what they assumed was the chorus. Miyaji and Kimura looked awed by Takao's voice, Midorima noticed. He himself admitted that his partner's voice was really good. His seniors before were right.

 _ **Nandou demo!**_

Takao pumped his fist up in the air after finishing the chorus. However, he somehow felt dread as his eyes widened, and he looked to his left, to the direction of Midorima and the others.

He shrieked as everybody rushed to him, Miyaji knuckling him on the head. "We've got a singing star here!"

"Don't tease me!" Takao wailed, struggling to escape from Miyaji's grasp, but failed.

The two seniors were teasing him nonstop, and Takao looked super embarassed now. Midorima wanted to end his demise, so he cleared his throat and said:

"They mean it, Takao. You have a good singing voice."

"Look, Midorima says so... Wha?" Everybody jaw-dropped, including Takao, staring at Midorima like he grew a dinosaur on his head.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N: Clarification: Since our respectable seniors are already in college, the ones that will be in this story are their younger brothers, although they have cameo roles.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Song Battle**

"I'm telling you, you should _definitely_ join this!" Kimura said, waving a piece of paper in front of Takao's face.

"Eh? I'm not interested, senpai," Takao, who was sitting on the bench tying his shoelaces, said dismissively.

"Brat, don't waste your talent by just singing alone in front of a vending machine!" Miyaji chided.

Takao looked like he was about to blow his top. And he did. He stood up and lashed at his seniors. "You're always making fun of me! And let me tell you this: it's not goddamn _funny_ , okay? Let me sing alone in peace! People always interrupt me or catch me, especially during training camps!* Leave me alone!" With that, he stomped out of the room.

Midorima, who was quietly taping his fingers on a different bench, asked Kimura what was on the paper.

"Ah, this? It's for the 32nd Tokyo Prefecture Song Battle. They're gonna get one representative from each school." Kimura eyed the details written on the paper. "Apparently, Shutoku's gonna hold a contest two weeks from now here at school. It's open for all male high school students. Oi, Ichijou, go pacify Takao and encourage him to join! The in-high just finished, he'll have time for this." He called out to the other second-year in the room who was busy arranging his messy locker. "You're classmates, right?" he added.

"Shouldn't it be Midorima? They're best friends. Takao'll listen to him," Ichijou said, not even bothering to look at them.

"He was clearly uninterested. Furthermore, I don't want to make your problem my problem," Midorima said, earning him a " _Kimura, should we hit him with pineapples? Surely Kiyoshi-nii had tried this._ " from Miyaji as he exited the room.

* * *

"Four days before the contest, and the stubborn boy still shows lack of interest. We should do something about this, Miyaji!" Kimura stabbed his spaghetti with a fork in frustration. He's talking about the contest issue with Miyaji in the cafeteria, clearly displeased.

"Should we bonk him in the head with a pineapple?"

"I'm _serious_!"

Miyaji waved his hand. "I know, I know. To be honest, I don't know how to drill into his skull that he should go join." He looked at the calendar near him hung on the wall. "Today's the last day for the registration, right, at 12:00 sharp? It's too late."

As if on cue, a voice from the P.A. system got their attention.

 _ **"Everyone! I am here to announce to you the participants for the contest that will be held this Friday! There are nineteen participants all in all, one almost did not make it, but here it is!"**_

The third-years' mood fouled. Even though they always tease Takao, they truly wanted to support the boy. Maybe their approach was wrong. They felt a little bit guilty. Instead of encouraging him, maybe the effect was the opposite.

The voice from the speakers that was overly cheerful irked them. The seniors wanted to make her clam up.

 _"An_ _ **d**_ **finally, the last one: Takao Kazunari!"**

Or not.

The fork slacked from Kimura's grip, falling to the floor with a quiet 'clink'. Miyaji almost choked on his drink. They stared, wide-eyed, at the speakers.

* * *

"Oi, stop looking like you're about to die!" Miyaji scolded, gripping Takao's shoulders tightly. It was the day they were waiting for, but the one joining the competition hardly looked excited at all." Takao Kazunari, pull your shit together!"

Takao just stared at the ground. "I knew from the start that this was a bad idea. A bad, bad, idea. I shouldn't have given in to Shin-cha-"

"So it's my fault now?" Midorima interrupted with the speed of light.

The crowd was still busy assembling, so the contestants are allowed to wander around minutes, maybe for a pee break or something. Takao's teammates sensed his discomfort so they pulled him from his chair and are now desperately trying to cheer him up. They didn't think that it'd be so hard.

"This is not like you, brat, hear me?" Miyaji gave the hawk-eyed boy a slap on the arm. "Go destroy them. You have what it takes."

Takao looked up and was astonished to see the determined look in his seniors' eyes. He sighed, and felt some of the weight in his heart fall down. He then grinned.

"And I take it that you'll be the one destroying me if I don't to them?"

"I don't have to clarify that one out," Miyaji said, grinning as well, and gave Takao one final push that was so forceful the smaller boy almost tripped.

* * *

Takao had won.

The point guard's chosen song was Ace-sama ni Banzai, a character song from a certain anime*. Since the song was very lively, the people were very hooked into tapping their feet and clapping at some parts. But that's not all: it was Takao's cool voice that reverberated through their hearts. The point guard sang it so good that the judges were stunned for a few seconds before clapping.

The lyrics had some effects to certain students, too.

"Midorima-san, Takao-kun's ace-sama!" a girl from the back shouted so hard almost everyone heard her.

"AHAHAHAHA! Told you!" Ichijou said, elbowing Midorima on the side. He received a nasty glare in return.

"Given his too upbeat nature, the song fitted him nicely. That might be the reason why he chose it. Don't link it with me."

"Did you even listen to the song? Are you that dense Midorima?! He even mentioned your red bean soup!"

"He got it from an anime, for fuck's sake!"

Ichijou never talked to him afterwards that day.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N: *IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN HAHAHAHA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Round 1, Song 1**

"Ehh~? Why can't we cheer Takao-chan on?"

"Right!"

"Takao-kun needs our support!"

"Yeah!"

"Quiet down!" Their homeroom teacher crossed her arms against her chest. "I personally wanted us to cheer for Takao-kun as well, but we can't. I sent a letter of request to the dean, but he didn't agree to more than twenty students skipping class just to cheer on a friend. We should contain ourselves and wait for the news."

Shortly after Takao won, he was briefed on what would happen in the duration of the song battle. The first thing that he would be doing is collect points for himself. During the preliminaries, each of them would be singing a song. The winner for that certain round would receive points equal to the number of participants minus himself. For example, if there are 50 participants, the highest score would be 49 points. The second placer will receive 48 points, and so on and so forth. The bottom six would be eliminated. This would happen every week. After four weeks, their number would decrease dramatically. The remaining people will move on to the next round.

The schedule for the first part of the first round was on a weekday, meaning, the contestants are all excused from their classes.

Meaning, Takao's all alone there, was what Midorima was thinking.

Midorima took the chance when his teacher had her back on them and fished his phone from his pocket.

It's not like he's gonna cheer on Takao or anything. His reputation's gonna look bad if his 'slave' messes up. Yes, that was it.

 **From: Midorima Shintarou**

 **To: Takao Kazunari**

 **Make sure you come back not a part of the bottom 6. If not, you'll pull the rickshaw for the whole week without rock-paper-scissors to decide. Not that it'll make any difference, since I always win.**

 _There._

* * *

"You sounded really _awful_ at that part, brat! No wonder you got 13th place!"

"I can't help it! My throat felt like a desert!"

"Cut him some slack, Miyaji. It's his first time. I'm sure he'll improve the next few weeks. And getting 13th place is not just a little bit difficult you know! There were 72 contestants!"

Miyaji seemed to consider Kimura's words. In the end, he just ruffled Takao's hair and went out of the room. Kimura followed soon after.

It was just Midorima and Takao now.

Midorima had his eyes glued on the replayed video of Takao singing. Sure, he sounded awful at that one part, on the bridge, but the rest was great.

"Shin-chan, c'mon, just stop looking, it's embarassing," Takao said, shoulders slumped.

"Did you get my text message?"

"Eh?" The pont guard's eyes lit up. "Yeah," he replied, giving a grin.

"You didn't fail. You got 13th place, better than what I could do. No need to feel ashamed," Midorima said a matter-of-factly.

"So I only get compliments when I do things better than you?"

"I am not greedy in complementing others, as long as they deserve it."

"Woah. I never thought I'll hear that from the great Midorima Shintarou's mouth."

"Hmph. What would be your next song?"

The point guard looked outside the windows, his arms resting on the back of his head. "I'm still looking for other good songs, but I think I'll be going for Ambivalence. Do you know that song, Shin-chan?"

"I think I have heard of that before, yes."

Takao hummed. "Sanada-sensei said he'll help me with breathing techniques and check my singing from time to time. I think I'll be going home late the next few weeks. You could go home first, Shin-chan."

"Okay."

* * *

That's what Midorima said, but he found himself waiting outside the room where Takao's practicing.

" _Tch, it's been an hour. Aren't they finished yet?"_ he thought.

All the weariness disappeared when he heard the door slide open.

"Shin... chan?" Clear, blue eyes locked onto bright emeralds.

"Don't say anything," the shooting guard said, sensing that the point guard would tease him.

Takao just shook his head.

"Just a 'thank you', Shin-chan."

They both walked along the corridors, wrapped in comfortable silence, and Midorima thought that he didn't regret waiting, after all.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N: Ah. Young love. :D Takao sang Catal Rhythm by OLDCODEX.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Round 1, Song 2**

 **Kikoemasu ka? Kikoemasu ka?**

 **Sono kokoro no, fukaku fukaku**

 **Sore wa kitto, ano hi no koe**

 **Nakijakuru kimi no koe**

A chorus of "Go, Takao-kun!"s filled the air as Takao started singing. A live feed was connected to all of the participants' schools, so a huge crowd of students settled in the cafeteria.

 **Kono sekai de hitorikiri de**

 **Kokyuu o shite iru mitaide**

 **Mune ni tsumoru tsumetai kanashimi ni mo**

 **Kasa o sasezu ni imashita**

"Aish, so cold..."

"What are you talking about, Ichijou?" One of Takao's classmates asked.

 **Boku no miete iru koto**

 **Kimi ni miete iru mono**

 **Okizari ni shita kiseki no naka**

 **Surechigatteku onaji sora de**

"His voice sounds so cold, yet it really warms the heart," Ichijou said, pointing at his chest with his thumb.

"Hmm... You're right."

 **Hashire soshite sakebe**

 **Yume e chikadzuku**

 **Kono itami ga mata ashita wo egaku yo**

A certain green-haired male to their side agreed silently, although he'll never admit it.

 **Tagai, mayoi, nagasu namida ga**

 **Mada wo sakasu koto shinjitteiru**

The person on the screen performed with burning passion reflected in his soulful eyes, one cannot simply look away.

Because he's Takao, that's why.

* * *

" _Oi, make sure you advance to the next round! If not, I'll personally go there and kick your ass!"_ Takao flinched at the loud, commanding voice and even though he knew that that was Miyaji Kiyoshi's way of cheering him on, it still intimidated him.

Their blonde third-year senior apparently told his older brother that the point guard joined a singing competition. The news was then spread to the older Otsubo and Kimura. They have been bombarding him with calls ever since.

"I got it, Miyaji-san, you don't have to yell at me," Takao said, rubbing his ear.

" _What did you say, brat?! Anyways, congratulations on reaching 4th place. That was a really great improvement."_

"Thanks! Well, Sanada-sensei helped me a lot. I already know how to find the right timing in breathing and other techniques."

" _Sanada? Oh, that part time chorale instructor."_

"Yeah."

There was silence for a while, and then Takao didn't expect the next words.

" _You know, you're really an important friend to us. You were more than just a teammate, Takao. You reached out to us. You helped make basketball more fun for us. Just... Just always remember that we're here with you, got it?"_ The voice turned uncharacteristically gentle, and it warmed Takao's insides.

"Thank you, Miyaji-san."

They exchanged goodbyes, then hung up, with Takao left feeling better about himself, assured that his feelings about his friends are mutual.

* * *

 **Round 1, Song 3**

Takao's version of Ai no Scenario won him 2nd place in the 3rd part of the first round. Everyone's getting pumped up because they're absolutely sure that their schoolmate might just be able to win.

Messages filled his e-mail account, his phone beeped more than the usual, and letters of encouragement were sometimes left in his desk. Midorima noticed Takao's distress every time people crowd him and stop him from where he intends to go. The shooting guard didn't know why, but he felt like he had to always be by Takao's side.

"Are you... okay?" He asked Takao after school one day. The rickshaw was left abandoned since Midorima thought that Takao was not in the shape to pedal.

"Y-yeah."

"Don't lie."

Takao laughed lightly at that. "You really do know me, Shin-chan." He was silent for a while. "I have a little headache, but it'll go away soon."

"Don't overwork yourself."

"I know, I know, but last week will determine whether I proceed to the next round or not. I'm pretty nervous."

Midorima took a sip from his red bean soup. _Cold..._

"Hmm."

"And you're already invited next week! The venue will be full of people!"

"As if you can't handle those masses. You're a social butterfly. No, you're a social _dinosaur moth."_

"What's that supposed to mean?!

"Hmph."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N: Ambivalence by SCREEN MODE and Ai no Scenario by Aho no Sakata (you may check this on YouTube) are purrfect. :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Round 1, Song 4**

"In the 1st place is Shimada Kohaku with 217 points!"

"Crap, I'm sure that he'll be one hell of an opponent," Kimura said, clicking his tongue.

Miyaji narrowed his eyes at the boy on the stage stepping forward. "He looks cocky. Oi, Midorima, tell Takao to avoid him, 'kay?"

"I don't see him as a threat-"

"I have seen _guys_ like him. Just look at him," Miyaji cocked his head to the direction of the stage. "Prideful smile. Thick eyebrows. Those guys are usually the ones who prevent the protagonist from winning by evil means."

"Excuse me, but I believe you're just being judgemental."

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are," Midorima said with conviction.

"Look at his appearance, Midorima..."

The bickering went on for long that they didn't realize Takao was already called.

"What place is he?" Miyaji inquired.

"Sixth, 197 points," Ichijou replied.

"Hm. Not bad."

"Go, Takao!" They heard Kimura's voice from their side.

"Shizzles, this'll get really exciting! It's already round 2! I'm pretty sure it's just not "you-sing-and-we'll-give-you-your-points" type of round! It's usually in round 2 that they get a match-up with other contestants, right? Like they'll sing a song together and then," Ichijou made an exloding gesture with his arms. "BAM!"

"It better not be a ballad or somethin''. That'll really be boring. It should be rock, rock!" Kimura hit his left palm with his right fist for emphasis.

"Yeah, you're right, Kimura-san!" Ichijou agreed.

* * *

 **Round 2**

"Ichijou's actually right. Care to explain what happens in round 2 again, Takao?" Miyaji said, punching Takao lightly in the arm.

"Ummm... Let's see..." Takao produced a paper from his pocket as a guide. They were all currently in the cafeteria, and no one was surprised when a large group of people surrounded Shutoku's representative in the song battle and his friends' table.

"There are 48 contestants out of 66 left, so in the second round, those 48 will be divided by two, meaning, there will be 24 pairs overall. Each pair will be singing a song together and the judges get to decide who sings better. The people who get chosen moves to the third round. According to this paper, I'll be singing with Kuroki Takuya, which is the 8th placer from round 1, from my memory."

Midorima and the others looked surprised at the mention of the name. Definitely a little bit similar-no, a lot similar- to the name of _somebody_ they know.

"And the song's Bring It On Now!. Woah, this is nice! I sing this sometimes, because it's about basketball!" Takao said, eyes gleaming.

The others held back their grins. _Their representative has the upper hand! He could win, no, he will win!"_

* * *

"Sorry about this, Shin-chan!" Takao apologized, putting his hands together and almost kneeling down, but Midorima stopped him.

"That's why I told you to not drag me here..."

Takao has practice with his opponent every after class for the rest of the week for the song. Takao begged Midorima to come with him, and the greenette accepted the offer. Too bad, when they reached Hoshi Hall, the guard told Takao that bringing friends inside was not allowed.

"I'm really sorry, Shin-chan!"

Midorima just sighed. "It's alright. I'll just buy red bean soup then go home afterwards." He turned around and started walking. "Besides," he paused, "I'm not really into the mood watching you practice. I might actually regret it if I went with you."

The black-haired boy protested. "So mean!"

Midorima smirked and continued walking, but the determined promise of his friend interrupted him.

"I'll beat that Kuroki, I promise! Then you won't be bored listening to me anymore! Hear that, Shin-chan?!" Takao shouted, hovering his hand on the side of his face to amplify his voice.

"Just watch!"

Midorima felt embarrassed at first by his partner's behavior, but just smiled and muttered ' _idiot_ ' afterwards.

 _I know._

Behind him was a grinning Takao, ready to battle it out with his opponent in practice.

* * *

"This..." Kimura wrapped his arms around himself as Takao and Kuroki's names were called. "I'm getting goosebumps all over."

Takao and Kuroki entered the stage, and loud cheers erupted from the crowd.

Takao was wearing tight jeans that had silver chains dangling from the sides. He wore a black t-shirt under his black shining, shimmering jacket, and a headband adorned his hair, making him look like a rockstar.

 _It suits him,_ was the unspoken fact between the point guard's friends.

And Kuroki was... Well...

It wasn't just the name. The teal-haired boy definitely resembled _someone_ they know.

"It's starting," Miyaji said, leaning in.

 **Bring it on now! Show me, Try me...**

Takao was the first one to sing.

 **Donna te de semeyou ttatte**

 **Kono me wa azamukenai ze**

 **Show me, Try me**

 **Good start, Midorima thought.**

Kuroki was next.

 **Kiete wa tsunagaru rain**

 **Sono me wo surinukete yuku**

 **Show you, Try you**

 **Bring it on now!**

 _Wait, he even sounds like..._ Midorima and the others gaped at Takao's opponent.

And dang, his voice was also great.

Takao stepped forward and pointed at the audience.

 **Maketakunai no wa**

 **Otagai sama ka**

 **Unmei de ii n ja ne?**

 **Omae wa ore ga tomete yaru**

 **Bucchake douzoku keno tte**

 **Kocchi mo yaruki wa juubun da**

 **Iku ze**

His gestures were on point, it seemed like Takao knew the right hand movements for everything. He looked like a real singer.

 _Wait_ , Midorima thought, _He is a singer_.

Takao and Kuroki rushed to the different sides of the stage, the former on the left and the latter on the right. They both sang the chorus with their hearts and souls, and it sounded so amazing, no one could predict who would win.

 **Saizen wo michibiku no wa**

 **Osorenai jibun no sentaku**

"Damn, they're amazing," Kimura said, just staring in awe at the performers.

The rest of the song went by in a blur for Midorima. He was so engrossed at the perfomance and didn't realize that the song was already ending.

 **Bring it on now! Show me, try me...**

Shutoku's ace clicked his tongue in disappointment.

"Oi, did you actually dislike the performance? It was amazing!" Ichijou said, clapping with the crowd, after noticing his little sulking.

"Shut up. It was good."

"Hah? Then why are you upset?"

"..."

"Whatever, glad to hear that." Ichijou grinned.

* * *

"I don't want to look, I can't look!" Takao was panicking and his friends were already getting annoyed. The results were posted at the information board a day after the performance and they all went to check it out. The board was still pretty crowded, but once it cleared, Miyaji hauled Takao towards it. However, the point guard refused to move.

"You can go look. I'm staying here!"

"Hah?! What are you saying, brat?! You need to know it first! You're the one competing, not us, dumbass!" Miyaji pushed the hawk-eyed boy from the back, but he was practically glued to the ground.

"That's it." Miyaji had more physical prowess than Takao, so he easily slung the point guard on his own shoulder and walked towards the board, with the younger one squirming and trying to get free. It was futile, of course.

It honestly looked like a scene from a shoujo manga.

Miyaji had his back turned from the board so that Takao could see the results.

"Well...?" Miyaji started.

"Not looking!"

"Why you...! I'll be the one to look then!"

Midorima and the others then joined Miyaji in looking at the results.

There was only silence.

Takao felt his heart sink to his stomach. So he lost, huh?

"Well," he started, "I could just go try next ti-woah!"

Miyaji jumped up and down and Takao swore that his brain would be messed up if Miyaji doesn't stop anytime soon.

"YOU WON, IDIOT! LOOK FOR YOURSELF!"

Finally, Takao eyed the results on the board, and burning fire suddenly engulfed him, well not literally. There it was, on bold, black letters:

 **Takao Kazunari vs. Kuroki Takuya**

 **Winner: Takao Kazunari**

Kimura ruffled his hair, proud of what his teammate achieved."I knew you could do it!"

"Only 24 contestants left! And you're still in!" Ichijou said excitedly.

Takao could win, they were certain he could.

"Takao-kun, congratulations." They looked around for the source of the voice and saw Kuroki going towards them. "I take it that you won."

"Well, yeah," Takao said as Miyaji put him back down. He shook the hand extended out to him by Kuroki. "It was a good fight."

Kuroki's smile widened. "I also feel the same. You can do it, Takao-kun."

Said boy just grinned. "Yeah."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N: Song: Believe in Myself by Edge of Life (this is what Takao supposedly sang in part 4 of round 1) AND** **Bring It On Now! by Kuroko Tetsuya and Takao Kazunari**

 **BRING IT ON NOW! SHOW ME, TRY ME! TERETETET TERETETET TERETETET TERERERE TER- Anyways, I'm fangirling at this song! It's so cool! If you haven't heard it yet, I beg you, listen to it! I imagine their performance to exactly sound like the song, since, you know, they're the singers. :)**

 **And, if you think Kuroko sounded better, keep your opinion to yourself. :D JK Anyways, you could imagine Takao's voice to be anything, don't let his voice actor or his character songs dictate you. You could go search for the songs** **on** **the** **net** **and** **maybe** **just** **mix** **their** **voices** , **haha!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Round 3**

"So the mechanics are the same as the last round?" Ichijou inquired.

"No, not really. Three contestants will be singing the song this time, a trio. And the judging system is also different. They'll put up a poll online, and the results would be 1/3 of our total score." Takao crossed his arms against his chest, looking a tad bit worried. "It's unpredictable, we don't know what'll happen when the crowd's included in the voting."

"Don't worry about that. You've got Shutoku by your side, and we're a large school. We could ask the students' friends and the friends of their friends to vote for you," Miyaji said. "And the judges have bigger part in this. They comprise 2/3 of the votes. If you win them, you're guaranteed the winner."

"Hmm... This is actually getting hard already..."

"Oi, are you going to lose your spirit now that you're only a few steps towards the top? Just believe in yourself, we're here to support you," Kimura said.

"Thanks, everyone," Takao said, now smiling.

"Um..." Midorima adjusted his glasses. In his other hand was the paper with information for round 3. "I believe there is a slight problem. No, this is a big problem for someone of Takao's _intellect_ -"

"What the heck, Shin-chan, that's totally condenscending!" Takao pointed an accusing finger at the guy.

"I'm just stating the truth."

The others looked really confused. "What do you mean, Midorima?" Miyaji asked.

The boy in question cleared his throat first before speaking. "The song they'll be singing is in English."

 **"WHAT?!"**

"Hey!" Takao protested. "Is it really that shocking?"

Everybody looked at him. **"YES!"**

"Y-You guys...! I'll have you know that my _best subject_ is English! Don't underestimate me!" Takao said, seething with anger.

"It is his best subject?"

"What?"

"I didn't know.."

"Takao _actually_ has his best subject?"

"I-I'm not dumb! My pronunciation's even better than Shin-chan!"

"Oi-"

"You shut up, Shin-chan," Takao said, glaring at his teammate, effectively silencing him.

The point guard stomped away from them, muttering things like 'you'll see' and 'assholes' and 'I'm not dumb!'

They pissed him off, now.

* * *

Takao pretty much ignored them for a whole week, but they weren't exactly bothered by it. They spent the whole week announcing to the whole student body that Takao needs their support. They even booked some minutes off the P.A. system to inform the students about the poll. The students reacted positively to it and are now certainly rooting for Takao.

"I guess this is penance for our sins," Ichijou said, chuckling as he waved a banner around with the words:

 **Takao Kazunari Needs Your Support! Please Call XXX-XXXX For Additional Information Or Approach Us!**

"We don't have shit to say sorry for! Work your butts off! And I'm sure," Miyaji grinned. "I'm 100% sure that Takao's more fired up than ever. He wants to win, and we'll help him win, got it?!"

"Yes, sir!"

A certain point guard's containing his laugh in one corner.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"This is so intense. To think that we're here again...!" Kimura said. "The goosebumps won't go away. And Midorima, you even brought red bean soup here?!"

Midorima ignored his senior and focused on drinking from his can.

"Takao's attire is a suit, right? Which means they will all wear suits, which means-"

Cheers and screams filled the hall as Takao and his opponents, Okubo Rei and Miyagi Hiiro, owned the stage. The three wore suits that hugged their bodies so nicely that Midorima was absolutely sure he heard whistling somewhere.

"Wooooooooohhhhhhhh!"

"Hot~!"

They were honestly ashamed for the person who voiced out her personal comment.

"Which means fangirling and screaming, which means Takao's potential votes may decrease if his opponents are more handsome than him," Ichijou finished.

 _Women_ , they all thought.

Not only was it a battle of voices, but it also became a battle of looks. And the more you charm, people, the more they'll be drawn in to you.

Okubo was on the left end of the stage, Miyagi was on the right, and Takao was on the center.

Okubo was given the spotlight first.

 **I'm just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am**

 **Trying to trace my steps back here again, so many times**

Miyagi was next, his melancholic eyes giving out strong emotions.

 **I'm just a speck inside your head, you came and made me who I am**

 **I remember where it all began, so clearly**

Everybody was anticipating to hear how Takao will sound like, and there they stared in awe once the boy started singing. Takao took a step forward and opened his mouth to sing.

 **I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way**

 **And you created me, something I would've never seen**

 **When I can only see the floor, you made my window a door**

 **So when they say they don't believe, I hope that they see you and me**

 _What's this...?_ Midorima placed his hand on his chest. _My heart feels like it's about to explode. What is this foreign feeling?_

 _And he sings English so perfectly._

He took a look at Takao. The boy just stood there, body relaxed, eyes promising them a win. While the others were still singing, Midorima wasn't entirely sure, but it looked like Takao was looking at their direction. Finally, he sang the chorus, and the point guard's friends flinched at how high Takao's voice could reach.

 **We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are**

 **We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far**

Kimura tried to suppress a smile but he can't. "He sounds so amazing," he said softly, sagging in his seat.

Miyaji nodded his head. "He does." Ichijou also nodded in agreement.

When the three sang together, their voices did not clash but instead blended together in perfect harmony. Nobody dared to avert their eyes at the magnificent performance happening in front of them.

When it finally ended, many people gave them a standing ovation, including the hawk-eyed boy's friends.

"Our airheaded shortie had matured," Miyaji remarked.

They're more than happy at what Takao had achieved for the past months, and they would certainly be contented even if he loses this round.

But they won't give up, not just yet, because Takao deserves to win, and they'll do everything in their power for him to win.

* * *

Takao, Okubo, and Miyagi are in Poll C in the online poll. All the voters have to do is to log-in their e-mail accounts and click the circle beside the name of the person they want to win. They were, however, surprised that aside from the polls per group, there was also a Crowd's Favorite at the bottom. The voters are allowed to write one name out of the 24 contestants they consider as their favorite. There was a note at the bottom that states that the one with the most votes for Crowd's Favorite will have an advantage in the next round. As expected, the ones who voted for Takao typed his name.

"We'll rush to Hoshi Hall tomorrow as soon as the results come out," Miyaji said.

* * *

Takao wasn't entirely sure whether he could still manage to win round could be considered as the quarter-finals. After all, he was absolutely sure that next round will be the second to the last. He hasn't tried entering such a large-scale competition before, and it was squeezing his guts so hard he's afraid he'll throw up anytime soon.

His parents noticed his distress and came to talk to him.

"You know," his mother started, rubbing his ear just like when he was just a kid. Takao's parents knocked awhile ago, and they were now sitting with their son in the middle. He unconsciously leaned in to the touch. "We have noticed your talent a long, long time ago, but not once did we make a move for you to actually cultivate it. But your friends, they were the ones who encouraged you, weren't they?"

Takao nodded at that.

"I'm sorry if we didn't have the time to watch your performances. We were just too busy, and..." Takao's father started, but Takao quickly interrupted him.

"No, no, you don't have to apologize!" He said, waving his hands and shaking his head. "I personally didn't think I'd go this far, anyway."

"But you did." Her mother smiled. "And you have the power to blast your way to the top. You just have to believe in yourself."

"I..." Takao bit his lip. "Sorry if I'm being unreasonable. It's just that..." He sighed. "I feel like if I mess up, my friends and supporters will be disappointed in me. I'm pressured with the fact that they have always been there for me and I can't pay it back."

"But you do. You did. The mere fact that you joined to represent Shutoku made them more happy than you could ever imagine."

Takao's eyes widened. "You think so?"

"Of course," her mother said, eyes gleaming.

The point guard just smiled.

* * *

Now that he and his friends, along with his sister, were now standing in front of the information board, he found his actions from the day before stupid.

He should have never doubted himself.

Because in front of them, the words they've been wanting to see are present in big, bold, letters.

 **Miyagi Hiiro vs. Takao Kazunari vs. Okubo Rei**

 **Judges:**

 **Miyagi: 96**

 **Takao: 97**

 **Okubo: 94**

 **Voters:**

 **Miyagi: 4215 votes, 31%**

 **Takao: 5372 votes, 39%**

 **Okubo: 4139 votes, 30%**

 **Winner: Takao Kazunari**

 _One step away from the grand stage!_

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N: Song: Be Somebody by Thousand Foot Krutch because let's all admit it: Takao singing an English song is a yes-yes!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Round 4**

"Oi, you okay?" Midorima said softly, rubbing his friend's back awkwardly.

The day for the round 4 performance has finally come. When they arrived at Hoshi Hall, Takao was told to go to Room XXX for the final briefing. Miyaji told Midorima to accompany Takao since the boy looked so pale and was quiet the whole time.

"Takao," Midorima said firmly, tightening his hold around his friend's shoulder. If he was just a little bit worried awhile ago, he was immensely worried now. Takao's not even breathing anymore.

"Oi, Takao!"

The smaller boy's expression was blank at first before fully focusing on Midorima, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry, what?"

The shooting guard just breathed a long sigh. This boy...

"I thought you were going to have a panic attack or something," he muttered.

"Eh?" Takao chuckled. "No, no, of course not! I always become like this whenever I reminisce on things. And concentrating." He closed his eyes and put his arms on the back of his head. "I didn't think I'd come this far. I mean, I joined this competition before just for you guys. I really didn't think I'd reach the semi-finals. It's a miracle."

The singer could feel Midorima's eyes on him and saw that he had stopped walking. Takao also halted, confusion written all over his face.

"What's wrong, Shin-chan?"

Midorima's eyes were locked to the ground before looking at Takao straight in the eyes. The intensity of those bright emeralds burned him.

"There is no such thing as a _miracle_ , Takao."

Midorima truly was the only one who could make Takao speechless.

Words he wanted to say died out of his mouth. He just stared at his friend, not knowing what to say. The hawk-eyed boy admits that he felt a little bit offended because it sucks to have a person born with natural talent-and a crazy one at that, enough to be called a _Miracle_ ,- tell you that there are no such things as miracles.

But then, all of a sudden, all memories of Midorima shooting hoops endlessly, without break, and without failing every single time, flashed into his mind. He remembered the first time he saw that graceful arc up close and the way it made him feel, the way it made him terrified and at the same time, the way it made him respect the boy.

It wasn't just talent.

Midorima became one of the greatest shooting guards in the country not because he has crazy talent but because he is Midorima: hardworking, always persevering, always doing everything humanly possible to win.

Takao gave a small smile.

"You've turned into such a softie, Shin-chan."

Midorima's eyes widened behind those spectacles and he spluttered. "What are you talking about?!"

Behind those words that the others may deem as detrimental, Takao fully understood what Midorima wanted to say, and it made him happy.

"I dedicate my song to you, Shin-chan. Make sure you listen, kay?" Takao said, pointing at Midorima with his other hand on his hip.

"Then make sure I'll enjoy your performance."

Sensing that they're almost near the room, Midorima blocked Takao's way, facing the direction opposite to the room. He raised his hand, and it took the point guard a few seconds before realizing what he meant. Grinning, Takao hit Midorima's hand, giving him a high-five.

Then he continued walking, and so did Midorima, on the opposite direction.

Neither Midorima nor Takao looked back. There is this unspoken, but a bond stronger than steel between the two.

If one will pass by the place, they might hear unspoken words whispered in the wind, messages like:

 _"I'll win, Shin-chan. I promise."_

 _"I trust you. Go win, Takao."_

* * *

"Takao Kazunari-san, you're next, please stand by," a woman called out to the said boy who was patiently waiting on a bench backstage.

The point guard nodded and slowly stood up. His knees were shaking from the nervousness, but he struggled to stay upright and followed the woman.

He could hear the voice of the contestant who was almost done singing. Takao identified the voice as Shimada Kohaku's, the winner of round 1. Their score difference was a big 24 points. Could he compete against him?

 _Don't worry,_ Takao thought, rubbing his chest with his palm. _Just do your best, and you'll reach the finals for real. Also..._

The point guard gave a small smile as his name was called by the host.

 _You're singing for Shin-chan. As long as it's for him..._

Takao took a deep breath, and heart thumping wildly in his chest, he took courageous steps towards the stage to battle it out in the semi-finals.

* * *

"Is something worrying you, Midorima?"

Kimura voiced out his worry upon seeing Midorima acting so weird. The greenette was always weird, but the way his eyes narrowed and his lips puckered caught his attention.

"Nothing in particular," Midorima replied, adjusting his glasses.

"Ah..." The senior knew that asking Midorima was futile. Midorima rarely opened his heart out to them. Deep inside, Kimura truly wanted to be able to speak to Midorima: to be able to listen to his worries. It's not just for the strength of their teamwork. Kimura knew that Midorima was a kind person, and he wanted that side to open up to him.

"Actually, I-"

Kimura's eyes widened.

"Yes?"

"I might have hurt Takao's feelings."

"What?" Kimura felt anger boiling up inside him. "Midorima, what did you do?"

"I... I told him that there are no such things as miracles. I might have offended him. He might lose his confidence and it's all my fault. He's finally here and I destroyed-"

"Woah, woah, hold your horses! But you didn't say it to offend him, right?"

"No! No, I didn't. It didn't come out the way I wanted it to, but I just wanted to let Takao know that he deserves every bit of achievement he has right now. He did everything humanly possible, and they all carried him here. I don't want him to underestimate his talent. How could he say that making it this far was a miracle? Takao had the talent and the confidence, and it is not in any way a miracle."

Kimura stared at him in disbelief.

Midorima basically gave him a speech. About his teammate.

The senior smiled.

 _Shutoku's power is this strong, huh?_

 _You have taught him well, Miyaji-san, Otsubo-san, nii-san._

 _Takao._

"Takao's the one who understands you the most. I'm sure you got your message across," he voiced out his opinion with certainty.

"Takao Kazunari!"

Kimura's smile widened upon seeing his younger teammate go towards the piano at the center of the stage. The songs are not lively this time, so the organizers decided to hire a pro pianist, a guitarist, and a drummer to play the instrumental of the songs.

"See?" he said, following with his eyes the movement of the boy on the wide stage. "His strides and posture are as confident as ever."

Takao sat on a chair provided just in front of the piano and crossed his legs. Unbelievably, Takao looked amazing with his hair slicken back (Kimura thought he'll look disgusting in it).

What was even more amazing was that a fanclub of his own was established. Each letter of the text "GO TAKAO-KUN!" was creatively designed and formed out of styrofoam. There was also a banner with Takao's face on it. The shouts and cheers and screams of his fanclub dominated the cheers in the hall.

Everybody silenced as the pianist started the opening. Takao gripped the mic tightly in front of his mouth and unleashed his singing prowess to the enlivened crowd.

 _ **Merry-go-round mawaru yume no sekai ni**_

 _ **Nokosareta kimi no yokogao oikakete asa o mukaeru**_

Takao tapped his feet to the beat along with his hand repeatedly hitting his knee, also to the beat of the music.

 _ **Mou nidoto kao nante mitakunai wa tte ii suteta**_

 _ **Hoho ni wa namida ga tsutatte ita**_

 _ **Kimi wa mujun no aranami ni noma resou ni naru tabi ni namida o koraetetandarou**_

The crowd held their breaths as Takao stood up and positioned himself near the piano, running his fingers along the lid as he sang soulfully.

 ** _Tsuyoi hito ne tte minna ga kimi no koto o kai kafuru kara_**

 ** _Itsuno mani ka hontou no sugata o miushinatte shimattetanda_**

The people waved their glowsticks as the singer stepped forward to the center, fist on his chest.

 ** _Sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga kuzurete hikari toza shita_**

 ** _Itsuka no hontou mo uso mo kaki keshite_**

 ** _Merry-go-round mawaru yume no sekai de_**

 ** _Hiniku nimo kimi no shigusa o omoidashi te mune o kogasu_**

Kimura didn't realize that he was holding his breath for a long time and let out a particularly long exhale. He was not embarrassed to think that Takao is amazing because in all honesty, the boy's voice was something of otherworldly beauty, as well as his confidence. He was certain that even the judges could see those because if not, then they're idiots.

 ** _Sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga kuzure te hikari toza shita_**

 ** _Itsuka no hontou mo uso mo kaki keshite_**

 ** _Merry-go-round mawaru yume no sekai ni_**

 ** _Nokosa reta kimi no yokogao oi kakete asa o mukaeru_**

 ** _Sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga_**

 ** _Tsuioku merry-go-round mawaru yume no sekai de..._**

Kimura looked around and saw the softened eyes of his friends and the peaceful smiles plastered on their faces. The other people in the hall looked satisfied as well. No one attempted to howl or shout. They clapped, smiling, to show their utmost respect to the singer on stage.

Takao bowed slowly to the crowd before making his exit.

* * *

What's different in round 4 was that unlike rounds 2 and 3, the contestants proceeding to the finals will be announced right then and there. There was a short break as the highlights of the round were shown on the screen.

Midorima was tapping his feet impatiently, repeatedly pushing his glasses up. It looked so funny Miyaji gave him a slap on the back, which the shooting guard swatted away.

"Want me to throw a pineapple at you?!"

"Hmph."

Kimura and Ichijou just sighed at the usual banter, but their full attention turned to the cheerful host who's now handed the results.

"Everyone, the results are out!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd, eliciting excited noises from Takao's friends as well. _This is it! This is what they've been waiting for!_

 _Will Takao's journey end here, or will he proceed to the grand finals?_

They closed their eyes, each of them praying to all the gods and goddesses they know for Takao's victory.

"I would like to call on our eight finalists. Please stand here in front."

The eight finalists entered the stage and arranged themselves according to who performed first. They tried to look confident, but their eyes reflected nervousness. This is their gate to the final battle, and it'll be such a huge waste for everything to end here.

But deep inside, every contestant knows that he's already contented. Reaching the grand finals will just be a bonus. They have already proven themselves worthy.

Still, it wouldn't hurt to reach the finals.

"I want to tell all of you that regardless of who reaches the finals, you're already winners, and every single member of the audience here is proud of you. Everyone, let us all give them a big round of applause!"

After the claps died down, the atmosphere suddenly changed from a light one to a heavy and tense one.

"Shit, shit, this is it!" Ichijou said, his knees shaking from both nervousness and anticipation. "You can do this, Takao!"

"I'm actually getting nervous..." Miyaji slapped his cheeks. "What's wrong with me, damn it!"

Kimura gave a nervous chuckle. "I'm getting uneasy too! My heart's beating so fast!" he said, rubbing his chest and feeling his wild heartbeat.

Midorima was the only one who sat still and quiet. He fixed his gaze solely on Takao, eyeing every single detail like his nervous-filled eyes, his curled lips, and his clenched fists on his sides.

 _Your voice reached me._

"Are you ready guys?!"

Wild cheers.

 _You always tried your best._

"I will now announce the names of the four people who garnered the most points and will proceed to round 5, the finals!"

 _It's not because of some miracle_.

"The first grand finalist is..." The prolonged silence as well as the background theme made the announcement more exciting.

"Kurokawa Yuu!"

The spotlight focused on Kurokawa, who victoriously pumped his fist. He stepped forward, and that made the announcement 1/4 complete.

"Ugh, my heart's beating so wild! I think I'm gonna have a heart attack!" Ichijou shouted amidst the cheers of the crowd.

 _I know you know that._

"The second grand finalist is..."

"Hattori Kenichi!"

More cheers.

Midorima paid no heed to the other names that were called. What he wanted to hear was that one name of the person he held, no, everybody held so, so dear.

 _We believe in you, Takao._

"The third person that will battle it out on the grand stage is..."

"Shimada Kohaku!"

Shimada took confident strides forward, a grin plastered on his face. He didn't look as menacing as what Miyaji mentioned before. Miyaji silently apologized for making fun of him.

The hall appeared to be shaking due to the cheers and incoherent screams of the crowd. People were shouting the name of that one person they want to be included in the Final 4, some are even standing and jumping.

"One more slot! One more ticket to the grand finals! Who is the lucky one to receive the final ticket?!"

"Takao Kazunari! **TAKAO KAZUNARI!** " Ichijou started shouting first, then Miyaji and Kimura, and eventually Midorima, followed suit. They could all hear the audible screams of their friend's name especially from Takao's fanclub. Looks like the point guard gained many many fans.

"Amamiya!"

"Sorata!"

"Terifumi!"

"Yamaguchi!"

"Takao!"

"The last one... But definitely not the least who will proceed to the finals is..."

 _Win._

 _ **"Takao Kazunari!"**_

Along with the announcement came shouts from the wild crowd. Many were pleased that Takao Kazunari reached the finals.

" _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh_!" Takao's closest friends screamed with all their might for the singer who is now part of the Final 4. Midorima let out a hearty laugh and his face split into a grin. If this was a normal day, Miyaji, Kimura, or Ichijou (or all of them) would take a picture for blackmail purposes (or to sell to Midorima's fans for a fortune), but everyone's just screaming for Takao that they failed to notice that rare thing.

Takao looked dumbstruck at first, like he was told a very impossible thing. But once the realization that he's now going to the finals kicked in, Midorima and the others didn't expect Takao's reaction.

Instead of wearing his trademark shit-eating grin, the boy wore an innocent smile that made him look so pure and pretty. Since the spotlight was on him, the light reflected in his eyes, making them appear like they're shining.

It was truly a beautiful sight.

Takao took somewhat unsteady steps forward, still smiling, and once he was with the people he'll be competing with in the finals, his smile became even wider.

Midorima's phone vibrated in his pocket. Personally, he didn't want to get it but he reminded himself that many people want to learn the news, too.

 _ **From: Kise Ryouta**_

 _ **To: Midorima Shintarou**_

 _ **Subject: Takaocchi~**_

 _ **How was it, Midorimacchi? Did Takaocchi...?**_

For the first time, Midorima replied a different thing to Kise other than to 'die'. Smiling, he replied the good news.

His phone immediately beeped.

 _ **From: Kise Ryouta**_

 _ **To: Midorima Shintarou**_

 _ **Subject: Takaocchi~**_

 _ **OH MY GOD. FOR REAL?! Give me his number, Midorimacchi! I'll congratulate him! I'll also tell the others that he's now part of the finals!**_

* * *

 _ **From: Midorima Shintarou**_

 _ **To: Kise Ryouta**_

 _ **Subject:**_

 _ **My phone has been consistently beeping for minutes now. I'll be the one to inform them.**_

* * *

 _ **From: Kise Ryouta**_

 _ **To: Midorima Shintarou**_

 _ **Subject: Takaocchi~**_

 _ **Mou, who cares?! I'm gonna say to others how proud I am for Takaocchi and no one can stop me~! Takaocchi's so amazing! Always take care of him, Midorimacchi.**_

Midorima 'hmph'ed at the text. He typed in Takao's number and sent it to Kise. Finally, he sent one last text to the golden-haired boy before running to Takao to congratulate him as the event came to a close.

 _ **From: Midorima Shintarou**_

 _ **To: Kise Ryouta**_

 _ **Subject:**_

 _ **I know. You don't have to tell me.**_

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update! I've just been too busy to write a chapter but here it is! Takao sang Tsuioku Merry-go-round by onelifecrew, Fairy Tail's 2nd ending theme. It's just so beautiful, and I think it suits Takao's voice very well (in my imagination). So... He's now part of the finals! Hooray for our baby! This fic will come to a close after 1 or 2 (or 3) chapters and the next chapter will be just short since it takes place the day before the finals. I'm gonna add some MidoTaka moments too (kinda a pre-slash, but I'm sure they're already boyfriends in your minds) so yay! Since the next chapter's just short, I'll update early. :) And I'm sure you can guess what he'll be singing in the finals. Come on, try to guess!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Remind**

"Help yourselves, do sit!" Takao's mother was all hospitable when her son's friends entered their house for the celebratory dinner. The house looked clean and cozy, and the boys wanted to bask in the comfy feeling. Midorima and the others gratefully accepted her offer and sat down on the sofa.

Takao was excused for the whole day for his practice. Even though the whole Shutoku already celebrated his achievement, Takao's parents decided to prepare a small dinner just for Takao and his closest friends. The feeling's different when you celebrate with your friends and your closest friends, and they wanted Takao to have that luxury.

A few minutes were spent in awkward silence since they're all still adjusting to the feeling of being in a different house, maybe except for Midorima since he already went to the same house a lot of times (Midorima has grown attached to the family, so they all prepare him a dinner after him and Takao are finished studying. He refused at first, but he eventually gave in and silently appreciated the act.)

"Ugh... Everything still feels so unreal," Takao said, hugging his legs and resting his chin on his knees. "One day I'm singing in front of a vending machine, and suddenly, I'm already singing in front of tons of people. It feels like a long, long, long, long, long- OW!"

The silver-eyed boy rubbed his cheek after being pinched by his blonde senior. Hard. Miyaji tried to sport a pissed off facade, but it failed since he looked encouraging and proud...

"That's way too long, idiot!" He said, ruffling Takao's hair. "You've already reached this far, and you'll reach even higher! Oh, by the way, Kiyoshi-nii said he'll ride an early train tomorrow and go home to chat with our parents for a bit before going to Tsuki Hall. You better give it your all since my brother's watching."

"Oh," Kimura started. "Nii-san also said that he'll meet with Otsubo-san at the train station then go straight to watch your performance."

"Yay! I'd finally get to meet the amazing seniors! I'm so excited!" Ichijou said with eagerness.

The boys all went to the dining table after being called by Takao's mother with the intent to fill their growling stomachs.

The dinner was simple, with a fair proportion of meat and vegetables. There's also an abundance of Takao's favorite kimchi which the Shutoku's starting five ate with gusto. After the satisfying meal, all their plates were taken away by Takao's father who offered to wash them. In their place were smaller plates that were distributed for the cake. Takao's mother got the carrot cake from the refigerator and made equal slices for everybody to eat. Takao finished first and excused himself to change his clothes.

"I am really thankful for everything you have done for Kazunari." Takao's mother stood up and bowed her head, making the others startled.

"N-No, it's nothing really..." Miyaji laughed nervously, and it was definitely obvious that he wasn't good with talking to other people's parents.

The woman smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Please take care of him. I am sure he is also thankful to you. You have given him many things I couldn't even give to him."

Ichijou tried to cheer the woman up by telling her that she's also one of Takao's inspirations when he sings, and he's not even lying. But instead of comforting the woman, everything became worse.

"Because my son's too kind..." she said, eyes downcast. "He's just too kind..."

The others didn't quite get what the woman said, but they could feel the sad aura emanating from her. Midorima, however, understood her woe. He did know that the Takao family had problems before. There was even one time when Takao begged Midorima to let him stay in his house so that he won't have to see his parents. He remembered Takao crying at that time, and the greenette couldn't do any other thing except rub the boy's back and tell him that he's just there (in a tsundere way, of course).

"Then you should make it up to him. He easily forgave you, but if it troubles you that much, make worthy of his forgiveness," Midorima said with conviction, but he said it politely. The others saw how the woman's smile lit up and how her forced smile became genuine. Everything went well, finally.

"Don't you think Kazunari's taking too much time?," Takao's mother noticed after minutes of chatting with the boys, mostly about crushes and basketball. Midorima participated on the talks about basketball, but he clearly showed zero interest about talking about crushes or love, for that matter.

"Hmmm, now that it was mentioned... It's been 20 minutes since he went up," Kimura remarked.

"Midorima-kun..." Takao's mother looked at him with knowing eyes. "Could you..."

The greenette pushed his glasses up while peeling himself from the sofa. "Of course." Midorima knows every nook and cranny of his partner's house, so naturally he was the one asked to find him. He went up the stairs and to Takao's room but after knocking many times, realized that Takao was not there.

Midorima went to second the place Takao would surely go.

The little door was barely noticeable since it's in the same color as the cream-colored wall, but Midorima found it in the blink of an eye. The ladder resting under the door was evidence that someone just climbed up on it. Midorima made an experimental step on the ladder, fearing that it would give in because of his weight (he safely climbed the stairs before, but he doesn't know why he does that every time).

He slid the door and struggled to fit himself, but he managed to go to the other side which is a platform. After going up again on a small ladder, Midorima finally reached the roof.

 _Really..._

The greenette shook his head upon seeing Takao's back, but his purpose was shattered and decided to just accompany the boy.

 _Bonk~_

The silver-eyed boy was startled and turned around to see who hit him on the head. He grinned widely when he saw Midorima glaring down at him. "What is it, Shin-chan?"

"I came to bring you back down," the spectacled boy said, but his actions contradicted his words, sitting down beside Takao.

The singer chuckled. "So you're bringing me down, huh? As in right now?"

"Hmph. I could use some fresh air for a while."

"I see."

The two were wrapped in comfortable silence, just staring at the beautiful starry sky. _How long has it been since he and Takao were alone like this? Days? Weeks? Midorima couldn't tell._

He cleared his throat. "Congratulations again."

Takao's face scrunched with disgust. "Seriously, stop it, Shin-chan! I've had enough of that word! I'd be more happy to hear your degrading words instead."

"Idiot."

Midorima was lightly elbowed on the side, the culprit laughing with glee. "Yay!"

"Idiot."

But Midorima was now smiling.

* * *

"I'll find the biggest version of your lucky item and give it to you."

"Oi, oi, you hold it for me, okay? I can't perform well if I carry a big-ass lucky item with me," Takao said, but he didn't disagree to the idea of having a big lucky item. He wasn't superstitious, but he wanted to believe in Midorima's words for once.

But it's not like he's fond of Oha-Asa, troubling him everyday by having to scour all parts of the city just to find Midorima's weird (most of the time ) lucky items.

 _Still, when did those things become more fun than annoying?_

Takao smiled at his stupid self.

 _Really... I didn't think I'd get so attached to them..._

He rubbed his nape, recalling pleasant memories.

"Shin-chan..."

"Hm?" Midorima shifted a little.

"You already know, right? What I want to say? What I want to convey to you all?" He said quietly, avoiding Midorima's gaze. "Because if not, I just want to say that I really really love you all. You're important... Each of you is important to me. I always just do stupid things whenever things get bad, and I'm..." The point guard sighed. "The bottomline is: I'm just a small person, not in a literal sense. I don't have many things I could offer, but..."

He could feel Midorima's eyes burning a hole in his body.

"Thank you for sticking with me."

Takao felt his face burn. That was the cheesiest thing he said all his life. He was good at laughing, joking around, being all carefree and lax, but rarely did he express his deepest emotions. It was definitely a first.

Great. Now Shin-chan'll think I'm definitely weird.

"Don't be stupid. I have known that for a long time now..." Midorima grasped Takao's chin and made him face him. "Look into my eyes."

The warm, comforting green enveloped the point guard and he can't help but feel... just happy and contented.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you, Takao. You have shown me a lot of things I didn't get to see. Didn't get to feel. I know you know that. You're basically the one who binds Shutoku together. If you aren't with us, I don't think we'll be able to function."

* * *

Takao's smile was beautiful.

That was Midorima's conclusion when he saw the boy's lips curve into a smile.

Then the point guard laughed. It was night, but Midorima could definitely imagine the sun and the clouds high above the pristine sky.

It's amazing, how Takao could make him feel this way.

"Thank you, Shin-chan, really. Should we go now?," Takao said after laughing, using his hand as leverage to push himself up.

 _Wait..._

Midorima instinctively gripped Takao's wrist.

"Let's... Let's just stay here for a little bit longer..." He said hesitantly, the tips of his ears turning red.

 _God, I sound like a teenage girl right now._

"Sure..."

Takao accepted his offer and remained sitting down, staring at the night sky.

The shooting guard merely glanced at his friend before looking at the nice view above him. The stars looked amazing. Magical, even.

 _Almost like..._

 _"Shin-chan!"_

He smiled.

 _Just like this..._

Midorima's thoughts were pleasant as he closed his eyes, feeling the calm wind blow on his face.

 _Just like this... I feel more alive than ever._

* * *

"Oi, where are those two?! They're taking so long!" Ichijou said loudly, but immediately clamped his mouth afterwards after realizing he's in another house.

"Hmm... Maybe Takao has an upset stomach or something," Kimura replied.

It was still mere moments since Midorima went up, but the light and shadow of Shutoku were still taking a long time to go back. After several minutes that felt like a lifetime, they sent Miyaji to drag the boys back.

Miyaji didn't take long in returning back to the living room, but surprise, surprise, neither the green-haired Miracle nor his shadow could be seen.

"Hey, where are they?" Ichijou demanded.

"Er..." The blonde scratched his head. "They're still talking about something, so I just left them."

It's a small white lie, but Miyaji won't ever regret lying a little bit.

Midorima and Takao were still having their alone time, after all, he thought, smirking.

Eventually Ichijou just gave it up, his eyes directed to Takao's anime DVDs just below the television.

"Maybe I'll find something to watch here..."

Miyaji slumped back to the sofa, clearly amused of what he just saw awhile ago. Kimura looked at him with accusing eyes.

"Liar."

Miyaji laughed. "What?"

Kimura crossed his arms against his chest. "Seriously, where are they? I'm getting worried."

"Hmm.. Let's just say that they're now on their way to figuring out what they should have realized a long, long, time ago, those idiots."

"Huh?"

The blonde grinned. "Never mind."

* * *

Since Oha-Asa made an announcement earlier in the morning that the TV show for the next day was canceled, the fortune teller posted in her own website the next day's lucky items in advance.

(Even though it was clearly suspicious, Midorima remained oblivous.)

It was almost 10 when he reached his house, so the brightness of the computer overwhelmed his tired eyes. He shook his head to keep himself up and researched the next day's lucky items.

The greenette looked for his lucky item first. He was happy with his ranking which is 3rd place.

"A box of crayons, huh?" Too simple.

He looked for Takao's lucky item next.

Upon seeing what the silver-eyed boy's lucky item was, he smiled, praising fate for siding with Takao.

The text was big and clear: MICROPHONE, it said.

Scorpio's in 2nd place.

* * *

 **A/N: This was pretty rushed so I'm sorry if it feels lacking. I didn't have much time to write. And heck, I finished this days ago, but because of my puny phone, the copy and paste went wrong and half of this chapter was deleted! I don't have time to use a comp. anymore so I use my phone instead. Ugh, that sucked. Anyways, about Takao's family's problems, I wrote it on a whim, just to have a little talk about Takao's family. Maybe I'll write a short one-shot for it in the future. If not, sorry but you'll have to remain in the dark forever! :-D**

 **I'm getting pretty nervous, the next chapter could be the last already! To those who read this and easily figured out that I'm still a beginner and my writing sucks at times, thank you for still going with Takao in his quest in becoming the victor!**

 **To make up for all my lousiness, I'm going to pour out all my feelings for the next chapter!**

 **Yay!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: You might need to listen to the song for this. Use your headphones or whatever, it's worth it!**  
 **Song: Lantana by OLDCODEX**

* * *

 **Always On Your Side**

 **(The cheers were so deafening, a mix of screams and howls and other incoherent shouts.)**

 **(I actually thought my ears would go explode at any time.)**

 **(But amidst all of the screaming and howling, the voices of my friends, they...)**

* * *

 _"Urgh, Shin-chan, looks like the tire's flat..." Takao said, poking the tire of the rickshaw with his point finger. They were about to go home, using the rickshaw as usual, but Takao noticed that the balance is unequal for the tires when he mounted on the bike. Turns out, one tire of the rickshaw was busted, so they're forced to walk home._

 _"Geez," Takao rested his hands behind his head, looking really pissed off. "I wanted to go home early."_

 _Midorima scoffed. "Why are you so eager to go home? It's not like you do your assignments at home. All you ever do is sleep and eat and play."_  
 _The frown of the smaller boy beside him became even more deeper as he said those words. "Why are you so mean to me, Shin-chan?" Takao took long strides so that he's a few steps ahead of Midorima. "Miyaji-san and Kimura-san have been cornering me for the past few days. It's about that silly singing competition. Like, what's the big deal?" Takao raised his hands up for emphasis. "They'll just tease me. They never seem to take me seriously. But it's okay. The registration ends tomorrow. After that, I won't be bothered anymore."_

 _There was no mocking reply._

 _Takao breathed out a long exhale. **Of course Shin-chan will just stay quiet about these things. Stupid, you shouldn't be talking to him about this, he's having none of it.**_

 _Or so he thought._

 _"Listen, Takao."_

 _Said boy abruptly stopped to look around but noticed that Midorima's already beside him so he continued walking. "Hm?"_

 _The tall boy looked uncomfortable, but he managed to talk. "I think you should join the competition."_

 ** _What?_**

 _"What?"_

 _Midorima cleared his throat before speaking. "I think you should join the competition. It's regrettable if you let that talent go to waste."_

 _Takao narrowed his eyes. **What is Shin-chan saying, now?** "Why are you telling me this?"_

 _"Why, you ask?" The greenette looked up as if he could find the answer in the skies. Maybe he did, since he gave Takao's head a light punch and answered. "Because I'm your friend, that's why."_

 _The point guard was stunned._

 _Did Midorima just admit to him that they were friends? Did those words really come out of his mouth?_

 _"Shin-chan, I-"_

 _"Remember the day when we were all in the locker room and Kimura-san showed you that pamphlet about the competition? You stormed out of the room and Kimura-san asked Ichijou to go persuade you. Do you want to know what he said, without even looking at us?"_

 _Takao found himself nodding._

 _"'Shouldn't it be Midorima? They're best friends. Takao'll listen to him,' he said."_

 _"I found myself thinking at night that same day that what Ichijou said was true. For some reason, even though you get along pretty well with others, you chose to stick with me, listened to my selfish requests, always stayed by my side. I guess... I guess it's my turn to support you now. Don't misunderstand. I'm not telling you to join that competition so that I could fulfill my responsibility to you. Well... Maybe that is one reason but... What I just want to say is that..."_

 _Takao's eyes widened at what Midorima said next._

 _"I believe in you, Takao. I always have, and I always will."_

 _Upon realizing what he said, Midorima's cheeks reddened and hurried to say goodbye when he saw the pedestrian lane he has to cross to reach his house._

 _"I'll go ahead. See you tomorrow." The spectacled boy only walked at first, but after crossing the pedestrian lane, he ran until he disappeared from Takao's view, leaving Takao in a daze._

 _What..._

 _The point guard hid his shy smile behind his bag. To say he was happy was an understatement. Takao felt like the Heaven's Gates opened before him, like he was given a ticket to eternal Paradise. Fuck, he rarely received any complement from his partner, but when he's given one, it's like a full blow to his heart._

 _"Shit." He pressed his bag closer to his face._

 ** _I'm so happy, dammit._**

* * *

 **(I could hear them. Clearly.)**

* * *

 _"Good job, Takao-san!" Shirakawa-san, the person in charge of his practices, praised his singing and told him that he's more than ready for the next day's event._

 _"Thank you, Shirakawa-san." Takao wiped his face with a towel and reached for his water. His throat had been dry due to the continuous practices, so he gratefully gulped down every drop of water from his container._

 _"Oh," Takao looked around and saw the woman scribbling something on her paper. "Looks like this'll be your last practice."_

 _"Eh? Why?"_

 _"I just received a call." The woman raised her phone, waving it. "Before your performance, an audio-visual presentation will be shown. It'll contain a little background about you. All the necessary photos and videos will be taken from your parents and your school, so no worries about that. The most important part of the video is your interview. It's not really a formal one, you'll just have to answer some question. It is a requirement that the interview should be done the day before the finals. You just have to answer questions as honest as possible. So go. Freshen up. You are already provided with the clothes you need-"_

 _A knock on the door._

 _"Looks like it's there already. Use this room's bathroom, and after you're finished, I'll direct you to the room where you'll be interviewed." The woman was about to entertain the person behind the door when Takao asked her to give him a chance to practice one more time. Shirakawa-san smiled and complied before fetching his clothes._

 _And then Takao sang once more._

 _"Please sit there at the center," the interviewer said. The room was bigger than the other rooms, and what disturbed Takao was presence of a lone chair at the center, the kind of chair that they use in bars and such. He always liked to spin around using that chair as a kid, but now, it only brought him nervousness._

 _However, his distress was eased by the beautiful glittering lights around him that made the whole room look like it's inside a disco ball (Takao was certain it'd look amazing on cam.) He took a deep breath and took slow, steady steps towards the chair._

 _"Hello, Takao-kun, my name's Otomo Yoshiki. No need to be so nervous, the questions I'll give are easy to answer if you just use your heart in answering them." Takao nodded, and Otomo told him to just give a thumbs-up if he was ready, going back to instructing the people operating the cameras._

 _The singer wiped his sweaty palms on his slacks-clad thighs, and for the umpteenth time, adjusted his necktie. He felt so suffocated, like he'd been choked again and again, his head ringing. Very funny, since he was used to being asked questions all the time, questions like: "Takao-kun, what are your hobbies?" or "Takao-kun, do you have a girlfriend?" (not that he's bragging.)._

 _But there's no point in being nervous now. Tomorrow will be the big day. He'll just have to answer with his all. Takao gave Otomo a thumbs-up and decided to cross his legs for his sitting position._

 _"At what age have you come to like singing? How did singing affect your life?"_

 _Takao felt his heart sink a little, but he regained his composure and answered._

 _"I think I was about five or four when I started liking singing. I always sang nursery rhymes and songs with my mom and dad. They often bought me these CDs, and I always listen to them. Singing became my symbol for family, for warmth, for affection, for home. But..." He averted his gaze from Otomo. "It really went dark fast."_

 _"Singing became my hero. I always sang when I felt lonely, when I felt sad. I sang when I felt hopeless and useless. But ironically, I despised it. I somehow connected it to pain."_

 _"It was only a few months ago that I became hooked to it again, and it was because of my friends."_

 _Otomo's face was a mix of sympathy and happiness. "How did you know about this competition? Who pushed you to join?"_

 _"Ah..." Takao gave a goofy smile. "My seniors came to me waving a paper a few days before they saw me singing in front of a vending machine." He saw Otomo suppressing his laugh. "I was really pissed off because I thought they just did it to tease me, but I guess I was wrong."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"They chased after me everyday, saying I should join. I ignored them for one whole week, not realizing that I was already slowly giving in to their requests. After one final push," His smile inched higher. "I finally decided to join."_

 _Otomo gave a nod, looking satisfied with the interviewee's answers. "Why do you think you deserve to win?"_

 _Takao's mind wandered off to all the memories of him always practicing, always trying, always, as Midorima said, doing everything humanly possible to win. He admits that he felt proud for everything he had done. "It might come off as a common answer, but with all honesty, I deserve to win simply because I did my best. I'm not really special, I'm just a single, tiny, microscopic dot on a map, but I wanted to win, so I did my best, and this is where my best got me, something like reaching the finals. I always thought it was ridiculous that I even reached round 2, but my family and friends helped me realize that I'm anything but being that shallow."_

 _Otomo hummed and instructed something to the cameramen before giving what looked like his last question._

 _"To whom do you dedicate your final song for tomorrow?"_

 _Takao definitely has an answer to that. He smiled, and answered the question, his resolve unwavering._

 _"I dedicate it to family, my supporters, and especially my closest friends from Shutoku, to thank them for being the best of friends they could be. For staying by my side, for encouraging me, for cheering me up when I feel down. Most of all, I want to convey to them that I'm grateful..."_

* * *

 **("Just... Just always remember that we're here with you, got it?")**

 **("I knew you could do it!")**

 **("You've already reached this far, and you'll reach even higher!")**

 **("I believe in you, Takao. I always have, and I always will.")**

* * *

 _"For them always believing in me."_

Takao smiled upon hearing that last line, his face concealed by the blackness of the stage.

The video presentation ended, the once blacked out stage now turning into a myriad of bright, glittering lights in various colors, in the middle of it all the silver-eyed boy. He steeled himself for what was coming, and silently promised that he'll sing with his everything: his soul, his mind, his heart.

He will sing, not just for his family, for his supporters, for his friends, but also for himself.

"Go Takao-kun!"

"Takao!"

The cheers were so deafening, a mix of screams and howls and other incoherent shouts. He actually thought his ears would go explode at any time. But amidst all of the screaming and howling, the voices of his friends, they...

He could hear them. Clearly.

 _(I believe in you...)_

Not by his ears, but by his heart.

The familiar notes of the song he had practiced for hours and hours and hours reached his ears.

 _This is it._

 _He's finally here._

 _He'll just have to give his all._

 _He won't lose anything._

In front of the excited crowd and on the center of the glittering lights...

He sang.

 _ **Futo kidzuita nda**_  
 _ **Nakushita mono wo**_  
 _ **Furikaeru toki wa osoku**_  
 _ **Tsutaetsudzukete ita hazu na no ni**_  
 _ **A frustrating story line**_

 _(Younger Kimura-san, thank you for showing me the path that day. You never failed in showing just how much of a responsible senior you are. I wouldn't have learned about this competition without you.)_

 _ **Dakara boku wa**_  
 _ **Isoide ita nda**_  
 _ **Futashika na mirai he to**_  
 _ **Waraiatta hibi wa**_  
 _ **Haruka tooku**_

 _(Miyaji Yuuya-san, thank you for always pulling me up whenever I fall. Thank you for always telling me that I could do it, that I have what it takes. Thank you for always being there.)_

 _ **Slow**_  
 _ **Hashiri dashiteta**_  
 _ **Nagareru toumei na keshiki tokashite**_  
 _ **Because**_  
 _ **Yoru ga akeru koro ni**_  
 _ **Kimi no dasu kotae wa kaze ni kiete itta**_

 _(Ichijou, thank you for always knowing what to do in certain kinds of situations. Thank you for always being optimistic. We knew each other for only a few months, but I'm really grateful that you tried to reach out, that you approached us and made friends with us. Thank you for supporting me.)_

 _ **Me wo fusete mo**_  
 _ **Tsutsumareta hizashi no sono naka de**_  
 _ **Create the battle plan**_

 _ **I'm always on your side**_  
 _ **But I know what is going on**_

The whole hall was quiet, everybody was hooked to Takao's singing.

 ** _Sou kidzuita nda_**  
 ** _Konote ni atta_**  
 ** _Tonaerareru you na tezawari wa_**  
 ** _Chirabari toozakatte iku darou_**  
 ** _A birth mark of story told_**

 _(Otsubo-san, thank you for being the kind and at the same time, strict leader that you are. I am certain that you helped hone my confidence, that you helped me become who I am today. Thank you for helping me go on the right path.)_

 ** _Kitto yume to_**  
 ** _Iikikaseta nda_**  
 ** _Sabitsuite torenai_**  
 ** _Toge no you na_**  
 ** _Ano kimi no koe ga_**

 _(Kimura-san, first of all, I want to thank you for all the pineapples and fruits you ever fed us, hahaha. But most of all, thank you for dropping important messages at the most convenient times. You always seem to know what to say. You're always in the shadows, protecting me and encouraging me.)_

 _ **Across**_  
 _ **Ayumi wo tomete**_  
 _ **Magirete hirogaru kioku to kashita**_  
 _ **Since**_  
 _ **Katari akashita**_  
 _ **Ano yoru ni modorenai ki ga shite ita kedo**_

 _(Miyaji Kiyoshi-san, from the first day we met until now, you were always the big brother figure to me. I always thought that you were scary, but I realized that that's just your way of caring for me. Honestly, when you told me that you'll be always just... there, I almost teared up. Thank you, thank you for holding me up, Miyaji-san.)_

 _ **Me wo tojireba**_  
 _ **Yawarakana itami mo omoidasu**_  
 _ **Hold close to me**_

 _ **I'm always on your side**_  
 _ **And I see about it**_  
 _ **Carry on**_

Words of thanks, words of undying gratitude.

 _(Was I able to convey it to them? Could they hear my heart, screaming out for them?)_

 _(Is this... enough?)_

 _(Shin-chan...)_

 ** _Moe tsudzukete ita sono omoi wo_**  
 ** _Kasureta koe de sakendeta toki_**  
 ** _Nogashita sain ga ima mo hibiku_**  
 ** _Can you hear the whisper back_**

 _(Shin-chan, I don't really know what to say...)_

 _(I...)_

 ** _Slow_**  
 ** _Hashiri dashiteta_**  
 ** _Nagareru toumei na keshiki tokashite_**  
 ** _Because_**  
 ** _Yoru ga akeru koro ni_**  
 ** _Kimi no dasu kotae wa kaze ni kiete itta_**

 _(Just... Thank you...)_

 _(For accepting all of me... For putting up with me... For silently caring for me...)_

 ** _Me wo fusete mo_**  
 ** _Tsutsumareta hizashi no sono naka de_**  
 ** _Create the best of me_**

 _(For believing in me...)_

 ** _I'm always on your side_**  
 ** _But I know what is going on_**

 _(Thank you for believing in me, Shin-chan.)_

 ** _Always on your side_**  
 ** _And I see about it_**  
 ** _Carry on_**

* * *

 **It's finally over.**

* * *

But he's still got a long, long journey ahead of him.

He'll still be going to school, still be playing basketball, still be pedaling Midorima around in a rickshaw.

He'll still be threatened to be hit by a pineapple, still be pissing off the others, still be fooling around with the basketball club as always.

Will something change? Well, maybe.

He'll live his life looking forward to each and everyday more, he'll reach greater heights, he'll smile and laugh even more, he'll be more confident in his abilities.

But he wouldn't want to think about his long, long journey yet.

 _Time should just stop_ , he thought, looking up, seeing bright green orbs locked onto his silver ones.

Midorima gave him a gentle smile.

"Idiot, why are you crying?" The greenette wiped the blackette's eyes with a handkerchief, his smile becoming wider.

Takao sniffed. "I-I don't know... I _seriously_ don't know why, Shin-chan."

Now that he's shedding happy tears in Midorima's arms, the latter hugging him in a bone-crushing way, he wouldn't want to be anywhere else than here.

The next thing he knew was that he's already up high in the air, being tossed around by his friends, the winning trophy safely cocooned in his hands.

Everything was so colorful. The confetti was falling down onto them, and the lights shone even brighter than before.

As the people rejoiced, the words on the screen glowed clearly:

 **32ND TOKYO PREFECTURE SONG BATTLE**  
 **GRAND WINNER**  
 **TAKAO KAZUNARI**

Yep. He wouldn't want to be anywhere else than here right now.

* * *

Everybody possesses something special. One may have a talent for singing, for dancing, for playing instruments, or for drawing. There are endless possibilities awaiting for them, endless paths that they could take.

And those good things entail bad things as well.

A lot of things will hinder them from going forward, and it's not just about the obstacles around them. Sometimes, the things that keep the others from moving could be found within them, like doubting their abilities and not having enough confidence.

But through it all, their friends will always be there to support them.

Takao considers himself lucky.

He was loved and supported.

And that's about enough to face what shit life hurls at him.

* * *

Everything already went back to normal.

Takao was ready to go to school, but was startled when Midorima messaged him to just wait in their house. He certainly didn't expect the sight the sometimes (often) condescending boy gave before him when he stepped out of his house.

The silver-eyed point guard chuckled upon seeing his partner already mounted on their mode of transportation.

"Seriously?"

"Hmph. Just this time," Midorima said, pushing his glasses up.

"Hmm... I guess I'll have to take the rare offer." Takao laughed even more when the greenette glared at him. He climbed into the cart and noticed at once the large spotted stuffed toy (it certainly looked icky) and wondered where the heck Midorima found the thing.

The morning air was cool, and Takao closed his eyes in satisfaction.

It relieved him that he wouldn't have to practice hours everyday anymore. He always thought of it as stressful, and being the person that he was, he never wanted to stress over things.

But he'll also miss the exciting feeling of competing with the others, the happiness he felt when he goes to the next round, the wild thumping of his heart whenever he performs.

 _It wasn't so bad, after all_ , he thought, staring at Midorima's wide back.

Learning new things, feeling new emotions weren't so bad.

 _New emotions..._

* * *

 _Love...?_

* * *

Takao cleared his throat.

"Shin-chan..."

Midorima hummed in inquiry, so he continued. "Do you like someone?"

The boy that was asked momentarily looked around, then went back to looking ahead quickly. "What kind of question is that?"

"Whatever, just answer!"

"Fine..."

Takao could feel Midorima's embarrassment (he found it so funny) but he was all ears.

"It's a secret."

"Wha?! Shin-chan, no fair!"

Takao stepped on the edge of the cart playfully and reached out to Midorima. He put his arms around the tall boy's neck, much to his demise.

"T-Takao, get away from me! Oi, you'll fall!"

"I won't! Not until you tell me!"

Midorima made choking sounds but Takao knew that he was just faking them.

"Takao!"

"Won't let go!"

"Ugh, I'll tell you later, I'll tell you later, okay?! So get the hell away from me or we'll die!"

 _Victory!_

"Yay!" Takao said out loud, pulling his arms from Midorima and balancing himself until he's back into the cart, honestly in a good mood.

Little did he know that the green-haired boy before him was already determined in saying something.

* * *

 _(Who I like, huh?)_

* * *

A long, long journey for Takao and his friends, it is.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: I did it. I did it! Holy cow I did it! *fireworks* I'm pretty satisfied with the outcome but if the ending looks rushed and anti-climactic or _bad_ to you then I'm sorry because I wanted to finish this already. :D** **Thank you for all the people who read, reviewed, favorite and followed this fanfic. Honestly, I don't know why you decided to read until the end, some parts were really really boring, but still, thank you for everything my dear readers!**

 **If you see any mistakes or if you have any questions, just leave a review and I'll PM you.**

 **See you!**

 **I'll be back soon. :D**


End file.
